Defying your Destiny
by TheMisunderstoodChild
Summary: Marina thinks she's an average teenager with a crappy life. No dad, barely any mother, two friends... But when she accidentally falls asleep and learns her fate, will she be able to save her loved ones? JadenxSyrus (Anikishipping), ZanexMarina (Quietshipping(Made up)) and slight JadenxMarina (Jayshipping). Contains shoen-ai.(I don't think I spelt that right... ON HIATIUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I kow I just started a new story, but I just couldn't resist. I had this fogging my mind and I couldn't sleep. It's not my usual writing style, but I couldn't sleep. LOTS OF CUSSING! Just a warning. Marina! Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Marina- Sure! Julia(the authoriss) doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She does own me and my super cute outfit! :3**

* * *

"Mom" Why do I even call her that? Ever since my dad died three years ago she became an alcoholic prostitute and shut me out of her life... Or I shut her out of mine... Let's not go into detail. So now I practiclly live on my own. "I'm home from school." I threw my school bag on the ground and ran upstairs to my room. My social life isn't much better. I have two friends. Legit. Speaking of friends...

"Hello?" I asked when Jaden called.

"Marina? Are you busy?" As soon as the question escaped his lips, we both busted out laughing.

"Since when in _hell_ am I busy?" I asked laughing.

"Good point. Want to go get smoothies?" Now, you'd think he's flirting with me, but Jay doesn't play for that team, if you know what I mean.

"Why not? You bringing Sy?"

"Yeah. AndZanetoo..." He said the last part so fast I could barely hear it.

"What?"

"Zane has to come too..."

"Jay! You know I hate Zane!" I cried.

"Sorry..."

"..." He took my silence as his time to explain.

"Now dont get angry Ni-Ni" I grunted at the nickname. "Sy's parents don't like me so they ship Zane with him whenever we go out..."

"But Jaden, you know how I feel about him."

"Yeah yeah... He's as hot as hell but I hate him." He said in a faux me voice. I blushed for no reason.

"I never said that... The first part at least..."

"Uh-huh.. You comming or what?" He asked starting to sound pissed at me.

"Be there in five." I hung up ad got out of the ugly yellow dress my mom made me wear to school today. Out of the three years we never interacted she decides to wake me up and demand I wear a dress to school. Because her friend gave it to her... Bull shit. she just knows I hate dresses and wanted to make me suffer. I threw it into the wastebin by my bed and changed into ripped skinny jeans, a teal off-shoulder top that says "I'm just a kid" with a peace sign on it in yellew letters and I slipped on my combat boots and headed out the door.

I walked to the Fruit Barn, which wasn't far from my house. Gay ass name for a smoothie bar if you ask me...I walked in and immetiatly(sp?) saw my Kurriboh-headed friend, his boyfriend and... Zane.

I waved to Jaden and he smiled and whispered something to the teal headed brothers. The three boys walked towards me and Jay was first to talk when we met up. (A/N: wow... Jay's doing all the talking...)

"Hey Ni-Ni!"

"Who's Ni-Ni?" Syrus asked, unaware of my nickname.

"Yo Jay!" I said, ignoring one of my only two friends.

"Maybe we should sit down..." Zane said quietly.

"OKAY!" Jaden and I darted off and Zane walked slowly shaking his head. This only left Syrus.

"Seriously, who the hell's Ni-Ni?"

"I'll have a coconut smoothie" Jaden said when the waitress finally attended to us.

"As will I!" Syrus said.

She looked at me and Zane who were forced to sit next to eachother.

"Awh! Are you two dating?" She asked. The red tint is visible against my pale skin.

I shook my head no.

"Oh well I just assumed that... Nevermind. What flavor smoothie would you like?" She asked.

"Mango." we said simultaneously. We both began blushing.

"I'll have them out soon."

After she left, Jaden and Syrus began flirting and there is no way in HELL I would talk to Zane so I laid my head down to take a short nap.

_{ I'm in a dark room sitting on a chair. Two little spirits are perched apon my shoulders. The one on my left has blue hair that spikes backwards and he's wearing a white Duel Academy uniform. On my right is a man with white-ish grey hair wearing a red DA uniform. I smirk. _

_"I must be a freaking skitzophrantic(sp?) I'm talking to three inch ghosts of boys I barely know." They give me a weird look. "Sorry I feel so abridgey right now..."_

_"Is that even a word?" asks Mr. Blue Hair.  
"Yes _that_ is a word Jesse. Sometimes you're such a dumbass..." Replies the other one. The first boy, who we now know as Jesse crawls off my shoulder and digs something out of my shoulerblade. he returns with a metal baseball bat._

_"DO YOU WANT TO GO ASTER PHOENIX? I BEAT YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" Jesse then begins to hit said boy with his bat._

_"HOLY SHIT ANDERSON! THAT FUCKING HURTS! PLEASE STOP!" Aster pleads._

_"Now who's a dumbass?"_

_"GUYS!" I yell. They both look at me."why are you both acting so OOC?" _

_Aster and Jesse smile sheepishly. Aster sighs..._

_"I guess since I'm the bearer of bad news I should tell her..."_

_"Okay..." Jesse steps aside._

_"I'm supposed to tell you about your life." Aster looks very serious when he says this._

_I raise my eyebrow. "I think I know about my sucky life."_

_"No no no. Not this life. Your inner life."_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask._

_"Your not normal, Marina. You posess a power so strong. But you are being hunted at this very moment. Do you get me?" I shake my head. "Okay. You, Marina, have a power. You're to use this power to help save mankind. But someone wants to drain you of this power and use it selfishly. We need you, along with a few other people, the help destroy this person. Understand?" _

_"Yeah, I guess... Who's the person trying to drain me of my power?" _

_"It's a group that goes by the name of Soul Assassins. They're lead by grandson of Professor Viper, Meopold Viper. You kow who Professer Viper is, correct?"_

_I nodded. "He tried to take over Duel Academy and drain students of their energy to reincarnate his son, am I right?"_

_"Pretty much. Now we need you to destroy the Soul Assassins."_

_"Wait- Who's this other person? Do I know them?"_

_"Sort of... You know-"}_

"Marina...Marina... MARINA!" I jolted upright. I looked around. Jaden and I were in my room at home.

"Here's your smoothie. Zane and Syrus went home so I carried you back here." He handed me a styrofoam cup.

"Thanks. It's late and I'm tiered. Mind if I hit the hay?"

"Sure. Night Ni-Ni."

"Night Jay." He flicked the light off and shut the door.

'whew! it was all just a dream.' I thought. I then heard Aster Phoenix's voice in the distance.

'It wasn't a dream Marina! Defeat the Soul Assassins...'

**Voila! Didja like it? DIDJA DIDJA DIDJA? Please review and tell me! PS Aster and Jesse are like, WAY OOC. That's why Marina said that. Hope Y'all loved it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Marina..." Jaden says.

I groan as he turns my bedroom light on. "Waddaya want? I'm sleepin'..."

"Just to say hey."

"Oh... wazzup?" I ask, digging my face into my pillow.

"Um... It's time for school..."

"Ugh... Imma sleep for five more minuets... "

"No, your not." He rips the comforter off my bed.

"... Fuck you." I reluctantly get out of bed and throw the comforter back on the bed in a ball. "Now get out do I can get dressed."

"Mmm... Okay!" He slams the door shut and hops down the stairs.

I pull out the first thing I see, which happens to be white short-shorts and a gray Aeropostale tee shirt. I slip on my black converse and grab my school bag. I bang down the steps just to be stopped by my worst enemy.

"Hello Marina.. How wuz your night?" My mom says, slightly slurred.

"What do _you_ want?" I feel something rising in my stomach. I ignore it and wait for her reply.

"Well, can't I hang out with my own daughter?" She asks defensively.

"Fuck off bitch. You know I don't like you. Besides, don't you have a sex toy to be making out with?" I feel the sensation rising in my body, yet I can't think what it is.

I begin to stomp away, until I'm stopped by the worst two words in a kid's life.

"You're adopted."

I swing around. "And why? Why the _hell_ would you adopt me if you weren't going to love me like your daughter?" And at that I stomp past a confused looking Jaden and out the door.

"Hey Marina!" Syrus waves to me and Jaden as we walk towards the school courtyard. Much to my dismay, along with Sy is Zane.

"..." I turn away. I feel the same sensation I felt when I was with my mom when I look at Zane.

'Gah... I have to find out what this damn feeling is...' I walk past them, head inside, and head to my locker.

I open it and put some books in and when I slam my locker door, I'm face to fce with the most annoying boy in the 11th grade.

"Hey hot stuff." He flicks his blonde hair.

"Not today, Dumbass. I'm having a bad day."

He begins to play with a stand of my light blue hair. I swat it away.

"How many times to I have to tell you, my name is Dylan Carmichael, the hottest boy in the school." He smiles a pearly white smile.

"Really? I recall it being Dumbass Carmichael, most annoying boy ever."

"Nice comeback, Long. So, want to hang out?"

I laugh. "No!"

"And why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

I turn around to leave and he swats my rear end.

"But I like you ass!"

I roll my eyes. He is so annoying! I sometime I just want to...

"RAWR!" I growl as my hands, now red hot, seize Dylan Carmichael's neck. He gasps for air but I just can't let go! My fingers disobey my command to stop strangling him. I drop him and then realize I've drawn a crowd. I look around at the awestruck faces staring at me, then down to the now lifeless body of Dylan Carmichael. I can't believe myself. I, Marina Janae Long, just burnt a man's throat, along with suffocating him, to death.

* * *

I sit now in the lonely padded room in the back of the Neurology department of the community hospital. After sent in to have my brain checked for any 'mental illnesses' I was shipped here. They most likely think I'm some psycho killer now.

_'Hell yeah they think your psycho! You just killed a man for crying out loud!' _Holy crap...

_"Damnit Aster! Why the hell are you here? I thought I ditched you at the smoothie bar."_

_"Nope! And I'm here too!" Jesse's spirit says too perkily._

_"Oh crap..."_

_"But ANYways he was just trying to compliment you.' Jesse continues._

_"He said I had a nice freaking ass!"_

_Aster looked down towards my butt. "He isn't wrong..." _

_Jesse joins Aster in looking. "He's right, that is one fine... Sorry..." He stops when I glare at him._

_"Guys, I have a feeling that all this" I gesture to my fire red hands "Has to do with that power crap you were telling me about. Care to explain?"_

_"Oh so you found out about your power? Or just the fire part?" Aster questions._

_"part? There's more?" I ask, even though I'm answering all his questions with ones of my own. _

_"You control the four elements. Fire, water, air, and earth. It may seem hard to control now, but once you learn to control it, it's pretty cool."_

_"Okay... Are you going to help me master it? Or am I going to have to do it myself?" _

_Jesse smiles. "We'll both be here to help you master your powers and defeat the Soul Assassins."_

_"Thanks. So what do we do now? I cant exactly do much in here..."_

_The spirits think for a moment before Jesse smiles and closes his eyes._

_"MARCO!" He calls. I shoot Aster a questioning look and he embarrassedly shook his head._

_"SOMEONE SAY POLO!"_

_"I'd rather not..." I say. I turn my head and close my eyes. _

_"I woke up it was seven Waited 'till eleven just to figure out that no one would call." Jesse opens one of his eyes to watch me sing._

_"I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them what's another night all alone... When your spending every day on your own and here it goes." I have the two boys undivided attention now._

_"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid I know that its not fair. Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me." I let my head fall and begin to cry._

_"Why ya crying sugarplum? That was so good!" Jesse encourages. _

_"That's... Not... Why..." I say between sobs. _

_"Then... Why are you crying?" Aster asks and pats my shoulder with his very tiny hands._

_"Because. I just killed a man, I'm now known as a psychopathic killer, and I have no friends left. Jay and Sy won't want to be my friends now that I just killed a man! My life freaking sucks." _

Just then the door opens up and throws in a girl who looks about my age.

_"Is that-" Jesse begins. Aster smirks. _

_"Here the prophecy begins."_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey there! Listen, I think I'm going to delete this... I'm sorry, but I have no inspiration to keep writing in it. I also have way to many stories to keep up with. If you want to (try) to protest, leave a review.

Thank you so much for reading this far,

TheMisunderstoodChild.


	4. Chapter 4

_do you guys know how long ago I started this chapter? As soon as I got chapter two out. Seriously. And for those of you who read my author's note and didn't want me to delete this story, y'all can thank Emerald Michelle for having enough balls to ask me to keep it. (I apologize for the rudeness, I'm very tiered and cranky.) I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh GX cast. Dear Emerald Michelle, this chapter's for you! _

* * *

'_What? Who the hell is that?' _I looked at the girl. She had black hair that fell down to her lower back. Her eyes were a dark grey and looked piercingly at me.

"What are _you _looking at?" She asked.

"Not much." I shot back.

"Nice comeback. What are you in here for?"

"Burning a man and killing him. You?"

"Attempted to kill my brother."

I stared at her. Wow…

"Nice…"

"My name's Anastasia, but you better call me Anna." She warned.

I chuckled a little. "Cool name. I'm Marina."

She walked over to me and flicked my light blue ponytail.

"Love the ocean? Blue hair, aquatic name…"

"You're named after an ugly stepsister." I mumbled.

Anna went to slap me, but I caught her hand.

"_Nice one!" Jesse called._

"_Dammit, go away! I'm fighting!" I said mentally to Jesse._

"_Why? Don't need an audience to see you lose?" Aster said smirking._

"_Ugh, go away…" _

I stood up and brushed off the damned white pants we were required to wear.

"Well Anna, I'm not sure about you, but I'm getting out of here." I said, spectating the room to find and exit. The door was locked, tried it all ready, and there isn't any windows.

"How the hell are you supposed to do that?" She questioned, repeating my actions.

"Not sure… Dammit! I hate being trapped in rooms!" I cried.

"And I hate being trapped in rooms with annoying bitches who like to complain."

"Fuck off. We don't have time for this!" I felt the burning sensation in me again. My palms were red hot, and instead of strangling the nearest person to me, I forced my palms into the door. The door busted open and I smirked at Anastasia.

"Marina one, Anna nothing."

* * *

I tiptoed out of the door, but Anna just shoved past me and began to jog slightly.

"Hurry up! You look retarded anyways." Anna growled. I sighed and flicked her off.

"Put that finger away before I break it."

"Well then. Which one of us is the bitch?" I said, shoving my hands in the waistband of my pants.

She stopped at a corner and turned to me.

"Okay. There are three guards out there. I need you to cover your ears and don't open them 'til I signal you, okay?" She asked. I nodded and covered my ears.

Her mouth opened. But I couldn't hear what came out. Well, as they say, curiosity killed the cat. But in this situation its curiosity almost killed Marina. I unplugged my ears as Anna let out a melodic tune in a foreign language.

'Why would she have me cover my ears?' I thought. Just at that, she let out an ear busting screech.

"Aw! Goddammit Anna!" I yelled. That was the last thing I said before I passed out.

* * *

"Jesus Christ…" I opened my eyes and was looking straight into Anna's dark eyes.

"Finally you're up. While you were _dying_ I was getting our asses out of there."

I sat up and she helped me stand. "What happened? And why the hell did I pass out?"

She sighed. "I was going to have to tell you sometime. I have this… Power, I guess you could say. My voice can hit special notes that have the power to knock a person unconscious. Queer power, if you ask me."

"Huh. I guess I'm not the only one. I supposedly have the power to control the four attributes." I said, looking at my palms.

"Uh, yeah." She said. "We saw that when you busted the fucking door down."

"…. Damn you, making me feel like a monster." I grumbled. Monster…. Jaden, Sy, even Zane come to mind. They all think I'm a psycho murderer now. A tear fell down my cheek and I plopped down on the ground. Pulling my knees into my chest, I started to cry.

"Hey, don't go soft on me now." She said. "Hey, Marina… Marina…" She kicked me lightly a few times.

"Go the hell away! We both got out, now you can go back to a mom and dad who actually love you, and friends who don't hate you." I said. She sat down next to me.

"Not likely. My parents died in a fire. And my adoptive mom's a slut. She chased all my friends away."

'It's ironic, how her past is just like mine.' I thought.

"Go away, you bastard!" She yelled.

"Fuck you!" I said.

"No, not you. This little demon from hell." A small ghost, who has black hair, a cowboy hat, and an eye patch floated from behind her.

"G'day mate, the name's Jim, and this here's Shirley." He pointed at a tiny crocodile on his back.

"You have one of them too?" I said. "I have two. The idiots are around here somewhere…."

_**MEANWHILE WITH JESSE AND ASTER IN GOD KNOWS WHERE….(probably in the fragments of Marina's mind.)**_

"Hey Aster," The blue haired boy said. "What was the prophecy again?"

The white haired male sighed. "You're incompetent. How many times will I have to tell you this?"  
"Just one more time?" Jesse asked, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, just for you." He cleared his throat. "Two sisters, separated at young ages will reunite and save the world from the forces of evil."

"Oh, and that's Marina and Anastasia?" Jesse said. Aster pulled out his pocket knife and began to chase the younger boy.

"No! Aster please stop!" Jesse cried, literally crying. Aster stopped and knelt down to the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Aster. Please don't kill me." Jesse said.

"I could never hurt you, Jesse." Aster said, kissing Jesse's head lightly.

"You did in chapter one…."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I get moody sometimes."

"I love you, Aster."

"I love you too, Jesse."

* * *

_Some JessexAster fluff at the end to make up for my mean authors note. ( Again, I apologize.) Review!_


End file.
